Whatever It Takes
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: SEQUEL TO "DEADMAN LOVIN'" summary inside
1. One More Chance

**With Mark thinking that Evelyn is dead...what will he do when he finds out that shes still alive?**

**And what will happen, when they find out someone from their past, will come back to haunt them?**

**_Find out in..._**

**"Whatever It Takes"**_  
_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and had a weird sense of vertigo when I sat up too fast. As the memories recollected in my head, I had no idea where I was, or how I could have possibly survived that fall…the last thing I remember seeing was Mark's petrified figure calling out to me as I fell…

The memory or his tear streamed face made my heart shatter. But I smiled as I remembered the words he said to me…

"I've always loved you Darlin'…I always will."

I looked around me and stood up straight in confusion. I was expecting to see myself surrounded by green trees or sharp rocks, but…only half of that was true. I was in a forest, but it was…glowing. As I walked towards where the source of light came from, the strength of it became almost unbearable, so I was forced to put a cupped hand above my eyes. I stopped in fear as I saw two figures walking towards me…

"Don't be afraid…" one of them said.

I nearly sobbed in half delight, and half horror as my Dad's voice kept ringing in my ears…

He stepped forward, and the mystery partner he had was a woman I had never seen before. She had beautiful long black hair, with green eyes that I felt I knew all too well…her identification quickly hit me like a ton of bricks after that. She was Mark's mom.

She came towards me as rested a surprisingly warm and comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart…you saved my sons life. That was very brave of you to sacrifice yourself for him. I'm Mark's mother, Katherine." she said to me with grateful eyes.

I smiled slightly at her and nodded my head.

"I love him…" I admitted.

Then my mind caught on to what she had just said.

"Wait…I…-"

I looked around me and I realized that this was more like a dream than reality.

"Wh-…where am I?" I asked almost fearfully.

My dad came forward as Katherine stepped away, and held me tight in his arms.

"I've missed you so much, my Kale'a…" he whispered tenderly in my ear.

"I missed you too Daddy…but you didn't answer my question…where am I?" I asked again.

He sighed and pulled away before looking at me with sad eyes.

"Technically you're laying on a small patch of grass…you fell into a small hidden lake after you let go of Mark's hand…but, somehow you got out before you could drown…and right now…you're on the path to Heaven." he admitted

My breath caught in my throat as I looked down and realized I was in a white gown.

"How long has my body been-…" I asked trailing off, not being able to finish my sentence.

"You've been in a coma for 5 days sweetie." he explained.

My head snapped up and I looked at him in shock.

"So I'm…NOT….dead?" I asked in almost delight.

He sighed and shook his head.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I wondered in confusion.

"You have a choice…you can either come with me and Mark's mom…or you can go back and be happy with him." he said smiling.

I ran a hand over my face and contemplated what the hell I would do…go and live with my mom and dad in Paradise…or go back to the man that I love.

"I-…I don't know what to do…" I said helplessly.

He smiled in understanding and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you love him, Kale'a?" he asked me.

I nodded my head instantly.

Mark's mom smiled.

"Do you want to live the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes…" I said softly.

He put his hands on both sides of my face and smiled.

"Then go after him."

I smiled at him and kiss his cheek, before I went over to Katherine and smiled at her as well.

"You've been so good to him…I oughta give that boy a good hide tanning for being so damn stubborn, when I see him again." she said sternly.

Laughing, I nodded my head in agreement.

Suddenly she stopped smiling as if she had thought of something bad.

"When he sees you…he'll think that he's either crazy or dreaming…but you need to prove to him that he's awake and sane." she instructed.

I pursed my lips and cocked my head to the side as I looked at her in confusion.

"Any suggestions?" I asked her.

She bit her lip in thought and then looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Tell him, "Your mother said for me to tell you, Don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."…I always told him that when he was a kid. He'll know exactly what you're talking about."

I smiled at the clever quote and nodded.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

She shook her head and me, and smiled.

"No…thank YOU…I've never seen my son this happy before…but I know in my heart that you're the one for him. I just hope he doesn't do something that he'll regret later." she said in worry.

I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a reassuring glance.

"If he does…don't worry about it. He'll come to his senses eventually…he always does."

Katherine looked at me in wonder and admiration.

"How could you even want to go back to him after everything foolish that he's done to you?"

I laughed a little and licked my lips in thought.

"You'd be surprised at the things I would do for that man." I said with a shrug.

"Take care of him?" she asked me tenderly.

I nodded in reassurance.

"Always. I promise."

I walked over to my dad and hugged him once again.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you more, my Kale'a…I'll see you soon."

I giggled and looked at him jokingly.

"Not TOO soon, I hope." I giggled.

I waved and walked away from them headed back to the spot where I had come from.

"Evelyn…" my father called after me.

I turned back and looked at him with a questioning look.

"You have one more chance at life…live it well." he warned gently.

I nodded and smiled before blowing him a kiss and walking away back down the path to reality…

* * *

_(SHORT 3RD PERSON POV)_

Evelyn's dad and Katherine looked at each other with a guilty stare as they watched her disappear.

"Do you think we should have told her?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed and closed his eyes in guilt that was eating at his core.

"You know that would be against the rules…but she will be fine…"

He looked back at the area where she had left.

"I know she will be…"

* * *

**I hope you guys like what I've got so far :) In truth, I have no idea what my plans are for this story...but rest assured that I will be thinking about this A LOT, and I'll be back with more soon. :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review for me? :)**

**Love ya'll...Xoxoxo**

**P.S. In case you didn't notice by now...this story will be in Evelyns POV, rather than 3rd person POV (every once in a while a small paragraph or 2 in 3rd person POV will happen)...I want Mark's thoughts and reactions to be hidden and mysterious unlike they were in Deadman Lovin'...so I hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Going Home

In the midst of my deep sleep, the unrelenting sound of a monitors beep had awoken me from my slumber. I turned my head slowly and fluttered my eyes opened, and saw a tall blonde nurse standing over me checking my machine. I was in the hospital…

"Doc…" I said surprisingly groggily.

She looked me at first surprised but then smiled a satisfied smile.

"Well, good morning, Ms. Salvatore. How are you feeling today?" she asked happily.

I groaned as I sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked disoriented.

She looked at me like I was mental.

"You're in the hospital." she said with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"I mean, what city?" I asked again.

The last place I remembered being was in Greenwich. I mean, surely they wouldn't have flown me if I was in a coma, right? Yeah…I still remembered the dream…or…encounter…with Mark's mom and my dad...

"You're in Greenwich, Connecticut." she replied.

I nodded my head but then wondered.

"Who brought me here?"

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows as if she didn't really know the answer herself.

"Well I really don't know…no one does. All we know is that some man who was about 30 brought you in and said that if you asked us, to tell you that he was just an old friend that owed you a favor."

I rubbed my temple and licked my lips. None of my friends that I knew of owed me any favors…and odds are that if It was someone from the roster, that the entire waiting room would be filled.

"How long have I been here?" I asked dazed.

She licked her lips and looked down.

"2 months, Ms. Salvatore."

If I had been eating or drinking anything, I would have spit it out. Two months? I felt my felt racing with so many questions that my mouth couldn't operate quickly to ask them. The nurse must have noticed my perturbed expression.

"Is there anyone that you would like to call?" she asked trying to help me.

I thought about that for a hard moment…that majority of my friends were probably doing God knows what in another state…and I didn't even WANT to think about how or what Mark was doing…because even the mere image of his tear streamed face brought me heartache. And since I was still in Greenwich…I thought it best to call…

"Paul. Paul Levesque." I told her.

She nodded and handed me a cordless phone.

As I put my finger on the first button, I hesitated. What the hell was I going to tell him? "Hey Pauly, don't worry…After I fell from the cliff, I somehow landed into a hidden lake and made it out. Then, as I went into a coma, I saw my dead father and my ex boyfriends dead mother at the gates of Heaven…and then when I woke up, I come to find that some mysterious stranger who apparently knows me, saved my life and she he or he owed me a favor…yeah…no big deal." ?

…yeah right.

I decided to just grow a set and call him. As the phone began to ring, my heart began to race in anticipation.

"Hello?"

My words got caught in my throat along with my heart lurching In my chest. He had been crying...

"Pauly?" I asked softly.

I heard him gasp and dropped the phone. I turned my ear away from the receiver at the loud sound the impact made. I sighed and put my ear back on the piece. I had to suppress a small smile as I heard him scramble to get his phone.

"Evie?" He asked in complete and utter shock. I knew that if I had seen his face, he would've looked like he had just heard a ghost.

"Yeah…it's me." I answered.

"I-…what? I don't…you, I don't understand…how?" he asked incredulously.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Look, I'll explain everything later…can you please just meet me at the hospital?" I asked desperately.

"I'm on my way." he said reassuringly.

"Paul…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm alive…not just yet."

"You got it." he promised.

I hung up and shook my head as I sighed. My thoughts once again transferred to Mark…where was he? How was he doing? Was he mourning my supposed death? Was I even in his thoughts? I licked my lips and tried to hold back tears at my next question…what if he had found someone else? Oh God…what if he had gone back to Sara? I shook the thoughts from my head and laid back down while fiddling with my fingers.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open abruptly followed by a petrified Paul.

"I won't bite…" I said trying to joke slightly.

As if he was approaching something fragile, he cautiously walked towards me. When he reached my bedside, he put the back of his warm hand against my cheek to see if I was an illusion or real.

"You're alive…" he said in disbelief.

I chuckled a little bit.

"Well, technically I was never dead...so…"

He shook his head and opened his mouth trying to put the words to the obvious question that anyone would ask…How is that possible?

I patted his hand and held it, as I explained everything to him. His face showed numerous expressions as I explained everything that happened…confusion, disbelief, wonder, and most of all…sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Evie." he said wholeheartedly.

I smiled and shook my head dismissively.

"Paul, you had nothing to do with this."

He ran a hand along his face and sighed.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well I…I- Do I still have a job?" I asked hopefully.

He stopped rubbing his face and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course you do…but you need to rest up for a couple of months before you get back in the ring." he said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Paul was more like a father than a brother.

"Paul, I'm fine. I've literally been laying on my back for the passed two months…I need to do something." I told him just as seriously.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Evie, we'll just have to see what the doctor says, alright? I don't want to lose you again…" he said concerned.

I pursed my lips and brought him down for a hig.

"If anyone taught me how to be strong, it's you Paul. I promise I'll be fine." I said as convincing as I could.

He smirked a little but nodded.

"Alright kiddo…alright."

I smiled and pulled away...I was coming home...

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! :) I kinda have a few ideas on where this story is gonna go! So stay tuned and ANOTHER chapter (with a cliff-ish hanger) will be up tonight ;)**

**Please review! It would mean a lot!**

**Love ya'll and thanks for the support...*hearts***

**Xoxo**


	3. I Think You Forgot Someone

**Told you I'd be back :)  
****Here's the next chapter...**

**Guys, I have a few favors from you...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my banners on my profile page! The links are there, just copy and paste into the search bar! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me! It would mean a lot :)**

**Hope ya'll are liking where I'm going, so far...:)**

**Love ya'll...**

**Xoxo**

**P.S. Some dialogue in this chapter will actually be real words that were spoken on Smackdown! **

* * *

Two weeks later, I found myself back where I belong. In a wrestling arena. Paul had me stay at the mansion in Greenwich with him, while he was on vacation and Stephanie was on the road. He was making his return in a week, so it was time for him to come back on the road. I had trained pretty damn hard for the passed two weeks and I knew that I was more than ready to come back. I was over to moon excited to see my friends again, but…somewhere deep inside my heart I was also scared to death…no pun intended.

I was wearing a zip up black hoodie above my wrestling suit. Paul had promised me that I could choose a surprise opponent, but I wondered who that could possibly be without them having a heart attack. No one besides him knew that I was alive…not even Stephanie or John.

Paul was getting ready to go see Steph for the first time in weeks, but he ended up getting a call.

"Hello?" he asked in his infamous raspy thick voice.

I watched him draw his head back and furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, slow down…what?"

Another few seconds passed.

"Ah hell…you gotta be kidding me." he said in defeat as he shook his head.

He turned to look at me and almost looked scared.

"What?" I silently mouthed to him.

He sighed and put a finger up.

"Well…I don't know…but I'll figure something out…Yeah. …Alright, thanks man. Bye."

He hung up his phone and looked at the ground.

"What's going on, Paul?" I asked seriously.

He pursed his lips and looked at me.

"That was John…Page is here. In the arena. He's on his way to the ring to talk to Mark right now."

My ultimate reaction would have been pissed off…but I shocked myself, and Paul even more, when I laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked me like I was crazy.

I smiled and shook my head as I patted his back and headed towards the door.

"Paul? I just found my surprise opponent…"

* * *

I walked down the hallway and put the hood over my head and silent made way over to the sage area. I saw the old stage technician standing a few feet away from the curtain that I missed going through more than you could imagine.

"Good to see you again, Frank." I said amused.

He looked at me confused before I took my hood off, and his eyes then turned wider than saucers. I could tell a scream was building up in his throat. That was funny, considering that I never even heard the man ever talk before. Frank was a quiet old soul…sweet as sugar and nice as a rabbit.

"Please don't freak out!" I yelled before putting my hands on his shoulders.

I felt his body shiver under my hands, and I let go. I didn't want the poor guy to faint or anything.

I sighed and tried to stay as easy going as I could. He gave me a questioning incredulously look, and I knew what he was asking me…

"Yeah…I'm alive…and everyone will find out how, soon enough, but for now, I could REALLY use your help."

He looked uneasy at first, but then reluctantly nodded.

"Do you still have Undertakers old gong sound effect on record?" I asked.

He nodded and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"And can you handle his black out lights?"

He nodded again.

I smiled mischievously and patted his shoulder, then put my hood on again.

"Then help me get rid of Diamond Dallas Page once and for all…"

* * *

_(3rd person POV)_

Frank handed Evie a mic and she stood near the curtain, close enough so she could hear whoever was speaking, speak. It happened to be Page. Perfect.

"C'mon Taker, what do you say? Are you too scared that I'll beat you? I understand if you are…I mean let's face it…I have fought Benoit, Raven, Nash, Jericho, Goldberg…hell…I even faced your own brother, Kane! But NONE of them…can compare…to..me-"

"Page...oh Paaaaaaage."

Undertaker and Page looked around the arena, confused at where the voice had come from, and more importantly…who it belonged to.

Then, Undertaker's infamous gong hit, and the lights blacked out.

The crowd was understandingly confused, since he was still "American Badass/ Big Evil" Undertaker.

"What the hell?" Mark said with goosebumps and furrowed eyebrows. NOW he knew how it felt to be on the receiving end on the stick. This was…in simple terms…bone chilling…

Unbeknownst to them…Evie who was transformed into Macy, ran to the ring and got in before the lights came back on.

Frank, backstage knew that 20 seconds after she had spoken, was his cue to turn the lights back on.

The bright arena lights reawakened, and Taker an Page stepped back, surprised and startled at the unknown stranger who had joined them in the ring.

Macy smirked beneath her shelter, and lifted her hood to reveal that it was her to them…and the millions watching at home, and all over the world.

Taker..no no no...MARK and Page were glued to the mat, stunned in pure, and utter horror…and the audience turned as silent as stars…

"I think...you forgot someone."

* * *

**...Oh snaps.**


	4. What Heaven Looks Like

Satisfaction was my number one feeling at the moment…Page looked about ready to soil his pants, and he stumbled back against the ropes as I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him.

I brought the microphone to my lips and smirked.

"What's the matter, Page? You look a little…pale…seen a ghost?" I joked.

He brought the microphone to his mouth.

"You…you're dead." he said in horror.

I laughed and stepped forward to him.

"Not the way I see it?" I said grinning.

He reached forward to touch my face, but I slapped his hand away.

"Boy, don't you be touching me with those nasty hands of yours! I don't know where they've been."

Page seemed to finally snap out of his trance, because he glared silently at me and of course…ran his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are…waltzing in here after two months of everyone thinking you were dead…how are you alive, anyway?" he asked.

I looked at Mark who looked like he was about to be sick.

I swallowed hard before I went back into character.

"Does it matter? I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere." I said with menace in my tone.

Page scoffed.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"Mhmm…but YOU are. I told you don't come back here unless your ass was able to cash the checks your mouth was writing…So either you square up with me right now…or you can get the hell out of here."

Page shocked me when all he did was laugh.

"What makes you think that I would listen to you, Macy? You're just a woman." he sneered.

I snickered, not bothered in the slightest at his sexist comment.

"Yeah,…a woman that kicked your ass a few months ago."

The crowd "Ooooo'd" at my great comeback.

"Listen here you little bitch. Don't you DARE act like you won that match fair and square! I LET you win and THAT is the ONLY way you were able to pin me d-"

_"BREAK THE WALLS DOOOOOOWN! Break down the walls…"_

The three of us in the ring turned confused and watched as the ever so enticing Chris Jericho made his way to the ring. I was pretty good friends with Chris…not as close as I was to John and Paul, but we did call each other bro and sis. I wonder what he was doing out here?

He grabbed a mic, stepped in the ring, and riled the crowd up.

"All hail…The Ayatollah..of ROCK! AND! ROLLA!"

He smiled as the crowd cheered him on..

"And allow me to Welcome you…to RAW…IS…JERICHO!"

The crowd gave him his moment again, as did I…however, I could practically feel Mark's eyes on me, but I couldn't meet his gaze…not yet.

"Now I hate to interrupt your little hissy fit Page, but I couldn't help but to overhear you call my good friend Macy here, a bitch? …And I don't know about everybody else, but I think that the only person acting like a BITCH around here is….you." he said before flashing his heartbreaking smile.

"Listen, no body asked you to-" Page began.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE….SHUT…THE HELL…UP!" Chris interrupted with his infamous catch phrase.

Page rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, I'm not too happy that you called her a bitch…so I suggest, before you lose your teeth that you apologize to her, and do what she said, and get the hell out of here." he threatened with a sudden glare.

Chris surprised me. He was never one to be a protective, big brother, kinda of person…but I couldn't deny that I was happy he was sticking up for me.

Page licked his lips before he brought the mic back to his lips.

"You see Jericho….Macy…I can't do that." he said with a disgustingly smug tone.

It was my turn to step forward this time.

"What do you mean, you 'can't' ?" I asked glaring daggers into him

"You see…before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to tell you that legally…I don't have to go anywhere…Mr. McMahon signed me back…with a fat ol' contract." he explained with a smile that I just wanted to slap right off of his face.

I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. Just my luck…don't get me wrong, I love Vince, but sometimes the man was just so money hungry!

Feeling like I was done here…I decided to end things in the best way…or the worst way depending on how you saw it…possible.

"Really…Is that so?" I asked sarcastically interested as I rubbed my chin.

Page nodded.

"Damn right."

I smirked and looked at Page mischievously.

"Then allow me…to be the first one to OFFICIALLY…welcome you back."

Before he could blink twice, I dropped the microphone and got my hands around Page's head, and executed a VERY good Diamond Cutter.

The crowd loved it…

I sniffed and rolled my shoulders back like Mark does when he's mad, and brought the mic to my lips again.

"Paybacks a bitch." I snarled.

Chris was laughing like an idiot, and after a few seconds, he took his own microphone and brought it to his lips.

"Well Page, I think it's safe to say that after that? You will never…never..."

The crowd began to chant with him.

"…never…..EEEEEEEEEEEEVERRR. Be the SAME…again."

He dropped his mic onto Page's back and walked over to me and smiled while embracing me.

"Welcome back, sis." he whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Chris…for everything." I said greatfully.

He smiled at me and then looked at Mark, and smiled at him as well.

Without a word, Mark put a hand around my back and lead me out of the ring.

Trying to remain as calm as I could, I smiled to the crowd and waved as they chanted,

"Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!"

As soon as we went backstage, a lot of the stage crew looked at me in shock, but I was forced to ignore them as Mark continued to lead me to where I guessed, was his dressing room.

When he entered the small quarters, he slowly closed his door and looked at the ground.

"How?…" he asked in a thick and groggy voice.

I sighed and swallowed hard before I gave him the whole nine yards.

* * *

Mark was pacing the room, absorbing all of the information I just gave him.

"So you're telling me…that you were in a coma for two months…and no one from the roster knew about it?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess the nurse didn't have anyone to call…"

He sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to me. I knew that he was somewhat speechless, so I took this as the opportunity to tell him what else happened.

"Mark…that's not the only thing that happened…I saw your mother." I whispered to him.

He raised an eyebrow and drew his head back in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw my father…and your mother." I repeated.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Evie, my mother's…"

His eyes widened in horror at his own realization.

"Exactly." I said.

He turned his body to face me entirely.

"Prove it. Prove that you saw her." he challenged.

I sighed and nearly rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mark to want proof of something that extraordinary. I bit my lip and tried to think about anything that could prove…wait-…I got it.

"Don't let the fear of striking out…" I started.

I saw him shiver and gasp…and nearly shed a tear.

"…Keep you from playing the game." he finished.

I smiled softly and nodded.

"You have her eyes…" I said lovingly as I looked into them.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Where did you see them?" he asked.

"The gates of Heaven." I said with a slight humorless chuckle.

The idea of Heaven itself wasn't funny…but it was almost just to good to be true for me to even believe…

"..Were you scared?" he whispered.

I sighed and decided to try and ease the tension.

"To death." I joked dryly.

He sucked in a breath and nearly glared at me.

"That's not funny…"

I sighed and smiled sadly at him.

"Lighten up." I encouraged him.

When all he did was stare at me, I continued to talk.

"Mark, it doesn't matter anymore ok?…I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I said wholeheartedly.

He just continued to stare at me…but his face softened up.

I look down and shed a tear as I licked my lips. Then I looked up at him through watery eyes.

"The only thing I was scared of, was losing you." I admitted with a soft, weak voice, and I put my head back down. I didn't want to see Mark's expression…what if it was rejection?

I was surprised when I felt his pointer finger lift my chin up to face him. I didn't get a chance to say anything, because before I knew what was happening, he pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't a rough or desiring kiss…it was a kiss of reassurance. He brought me into his arms and literally kissed me senseless…

When he pulled away, I was still in a daze, but when I looked into his eyes, I nearly wept with joy. He had no regret, rejection, or anything in them but love.

"Evie, that'll never happen…I love you, baby. I'm not going anywhere…" he reassured me gently while wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I smiled softly and nodded with so much relief, I thought I'd die from the happiness my heart was bursting out.

He shook his head in wonder and sat back on the couch with me in his big strong arms that I missed so much.

"I thought I lost ya, darlin'." He whispered.

"For a moment there you did…would you like to know what Heaven looks like?" I asked smiling.

I felt a chuckle rumble from deep within his chest.

"Nah, it's alright darlin'…I think I already know…"

* * *

**Are you all happy now?! :)  
****Lol good...**

**BUT...don't get too excited yet. ;)**

**So I know that it was VERY random for me to suddenly add Jericho in...but I've recently had a VERY big muse for him..Do you think he should stick around? **

**Lemme know what your thoughts are and PLEASE review and lemme know what you guys think of the story so far! Thanks! :)**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**P.S. Ummm...Evie is pronounced like Eh-vie..(rhymes with heavy) NOT Ee-vie...(like the girl from The Mummy) Just thought I'd throw that out there :)**


	5. We're In This Together

**I'm baaaaaaaack! I am SO sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've had the WORST case of writers block, and plus school's been...hectic. Anyways hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**OH! And I've started a new story called "Semper Fideles" and it's an Undertaker story ;) It's a supernatural one...but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give it a chance and read it :/ I would really like some feedback!**

Love ya'll! Please review! :)

* * *

"Baby c'mon we gotta get going!" Mark yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Weeks had passed, and the Earth was back on its axis again. I was in complete and total bliss, and I didn't think that anything could ruin my happiness. It was almost Christmas time, and the McMahon's were having a weekend getaway in Connecticut. Of course, Mark and I had our second thoughts about attending the feast, given that the last time we went to Connecticut I ended up brain dead for 2 months...

"Ok ok, I'm ready." I said giggling as I made my way down the steps followed by two heavy suitcases.

"Jesus woman we're only gonna be gone for a week! How long do you intend on staying?" he asked in disbelief as he made his way up the stairs to help me.

I laughed again and handed him the heaviest one.

"Well, If I've learned anything from being on trips...it's to ALWAYS be prepared." I said dismissively.

He sighed and shook his head as he followed me to our new Nissan Titan.

"Women." I heard him mumble under his breath, hoping I didn't hear.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Babe, I still can't believe that you traded our Ram for a Titan...A TITAN!" I jokingly complained to him. Truth was I loved the Titan...but I also loved our Ram..

He chuckled and waited for me to load my luggage in the back.

"What can I say? I was feeling foreign." He said shrugging with a smug smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed humorlessly.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." I said as I watched him load the rest of the stuff in the back.

We decided to drive seeing as how I haven't really been...exposed...to that much scenery. All of the recent cities the WWE had been in were all flight traveled. It was my idea to drive.

"Hey..." he said tenderly as he gently grabbed my arm, making me look in his eyes.

I looked up at him questioningly wondering what was wrong.

"Are you sure you're up for this, honey? We don't have to go if you're not comfortable." he reassured me.

I smiled and stroked his face with my hand.

"I'll be fine...I can't ostracize a state just because I ended up in a coma. I don't blame the state...I blame the mountain." I said laughing lightly.

He nodded his head and opened the door for me.

I looked at him astonished before hopping in.

"Well I'll be damned...Mr. Mark William Calaway is actually being a gentleman." I said feuxly shocked.

He chuckled as he shut the door behind me and walked over to his side.

"Don't get used to it!" he yelled out.

I shook my head and smiled as I leaned over his seat and opened his door for him.

He smiled at me and hopped in.

"Don't get used to that either." I said with a wink.

* * *

A day had passed, and we found ourselves on the home stretch of our journey, in New Jersey. As we were driving, an uneasy feeling kept invading my stomach. In fact, it had bothered me ever since I came back to the WWE...but I shook it off as nerves and culture shock.. But something else was nagging me...and I knew exactly what it was.

"Mark, can you pull over for a second please?" I asked quietly.

He took a quick look over at me.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine...but I wanted to talk to you about something." I explained.

He nodded and pulled over.

He turned the engine off and looked at me.

"What is it, baby?"

I sighed and looked at him.

"How much do you remember of that day?" I whispered turning my face to my hands which were intertwining with each other.

I could tell by the 15 seconds of tense silence he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well...everything went so fast...but I remember every bit of it." he said with a cringe.

I sniffled, and looked at him again.

"Do you remember what lead me to fall?"

He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, the rockslide." he answered.

I bit my lip and shook my head and hoped that this news wouldn't startle him.

"Mark, you forgot one important detail." I informed him carefully.

He raised and eyebrow and turned his torso to me interested.

"What do you mean?"

I licked my lips before I looked at him dead in the eye. How would he take this? Would he turn right back around? Would he get angry with me because I told him so late into our trip? He deserved to know...

"Mark, that rock side was no accident, or course of nature...someone caused it."

His eyes widened in shock. When I could tell that he didn't know what to say I continued.

"Don't you remember? Right before I told you that I loved you...there was an explosion...it wasn't that big, but it was big enough to cause a rockslide...I'm guessing maybe a homemade pipe bomb."

He shook his head and looked at me confused.

"So you're telling me...that someone was trying to kill you?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged.

"I don't know...all I know is that I remember that. It's been nagging me for weeks."

He sighed and shook his head while turning his body back to the road.

"Evie, who on Earth would want to kill you?" he asked questioningly.

Again, I shrugged, cause honestly, I didn't know either. I mean I know that Page was a sick masochistic son of a bitch, but I don't think he would ever go as far as to try to kill me, but you could never tell, right? And no one seemed to have a plot against Mark. The only person who tried to ever harm him was Dave Bautista, and he was in jail for another 6 months.

"I don't know babe...but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...but I knew that If I had told you sooner, you wouldn't have wanted to go."

"Yeah, you're right, you SHOULD have told me..." he said rather harshly.

I cringed at his tone, but I knew he wasn't mad. He was just concerned.

He closed his eyes and regained his temper before he talked again.

"Evie, I'm not mad at you baby, I'm just...shocked...how do you know that that...thing or whoever it was that tried to kill you isn't still there?" he asked.

I sighed and pursed my lips as I shrugged.

"I don't know...but this time, we're staying out of those woods. I promise." I offered, hoping to soothe his concern.

He nodded and patted my leg offering comfort. He looked at me and offered a smile which I gladly returned.

"No matter what happens this week...we're in this together...alright?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement. He held out his hand and I clasped mine with his as if we were about to have an arm wrestling contest.

"Together." I promised.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**And yes...for all those WWF day fans, the whole "Don't get used to it." and "Don't get used to that, either." snippet was from 2001 during the DDP thing with Sara and Taker!  
**

**Guys...I'm beggin' ya here (no DDP pun intended) PLEASE review my new story "Semper Fideles" it IS an Undertaker story! :)  
**

**Love ya'll! Be back as soon as time allows me. :)  
**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Well it looks like time was sooner than later! I'm back with an exciting chapter!...Well...hopefully exciting. Lol. It's bittersweet I guess you could say!**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The next few days at the McMahon mansion were fun. It was filled with love, laughter, and enjoyment. But there was a major part of that enjoyment that was missing. Mark.

Lately he had been acting strange...sure he still held me in bed and told me that he loved me, and we still talked...but do you ever get that feeling that even when everything in your life is going right...something just felt...wrong? Yeah...that's what I was feeling. One night, we were getting ready for bed, and I was staring outside the window looking at the moon wondering how to approach him about my worries..

I got my answer when I felt two arms wrap around me and rock me gently.

"You ok, baby?" Mark asked softly.

I sighed and turned around in his arms.

"I could ask you the same question." I retorted.

He lifted his eyebrow confused, as if he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

I licked my lips before saying, "Mark, the vacations almost over...and you're here with us involved in everything but...I could easily tell your mind is somewhere else...what's going on?" I asked concerned.

He sighed and suddenly smiled softly.

"You noticed that, did ya?" he asked.

I nodded my head and creased my eyebrows in concern.

"Are you..."

I bit my lip before uttering the words,

"...having second thoughts about our relationship?" I asked without looking him in the eye.

The room was dead silent for at least 5 seconds before he leaned down and kissed my lips in reassurance. When he was done I looked up at him, worry and panic obvious in my expression.

"No, of course not...I just...I just had to think about something." he admitted.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

He bit his lip before saying, "Like that fact that what I'm about to do now is going to change my life forever."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath before smirking and doing something that I absolutely never expected...got down on one knee.

He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes which were already brimming with tears, and probably wider than saucers.

"I was waiting for Christmas to do this but...I guess it's now or never. Evelyn Maria Salvatore? I've known you for just a little bit under a year...but I can tell you that I'm more in love with you than I've ever been with any other woman in my life. We've been through hell and back within these passed couple months, but somehow, we ended up back in each others arms, and I feel that that's where we belong. I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of my life...So I'm...asking you now..in front of you and God...if you truly love me..."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black box, opened it and revealed the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen in my life.

"...Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

My breathing increased and I felt myself become light headed...even though I knew what my answer was...I couldn't bring myself to say it...it was like it was physically caught in my throat...

"Mark I-..."

We were interrupted by a knock on our door. I looked at him apologetically as he stood on his feet again while I went to open the door. It was Paul.

"Hey honey, there's some guy at the door who says he knows you." he said.

I drew my head back in suspicion.

"What's his name?" I asked him.

"He said you'll know him when you see him." he replied.

I sighed and shook my head while I followed him out of the room. Mark was closely behind me, and I hope that he wasn't upset that I didn't give him an answer...in some weird way, I was almost HAPPY that my answer had been stalled...it gave me a few more minutes to think about if I had made the right one, in the first place. Marriage? ...Was I really ready for it?

I could practically feel Mark's eyes on my back as we descended down the stairs to the huge white oak doors. Stephanie blocked whoever my visitor was, but when she moved out of the way, I nearly fell over...

"Hey, Lynnie..." he said.

My heart was racing in my chest faster than lighting strikes the earth.

"...Ian?"

* * *

**Ok ok ok, BEFORE you kill me, keep in mind that the story is not over!**

**Deja vu anyone? ;) Remember in "Deadman Lovin'" when Evie first told Mark that she loved him...but he didn't get a chance to respond because of Sara? Well...guess you could safely say that the tables where turned in this chapter! Clever, right?! Too soon for jokes? Still mad at me? Haha. :)  
**

**I've got plans for little Miss Evie Salvatore! BUT, I'd like to get at least 5-10 reviews for this chapter...can ya'll make my wishes come true, please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry and whip creme on top? :]  
**

**P.S. I've started ANOTHER story, BUT it's not an Undertaker one...it's a John Cena/CM Punk/AJ Lee love triangle one. Look it up if you like them!  
**

**ALSO I'm really thinking about deleting Semper Fideles (The Undertaker story I'm writing) because no one's really paid attention to it besides Keeper Of Oz. :/ It could still be saved if you guys can maybe give me a few extra reviews? :]  
**

**Once again, thanks for reading this chapter you guys! Hope you'll stick around to see what's coming up next! :)  
**


	7. Ian's Story

**Well you guys are a lucky bunch, aren't ya? :)  
I'm back again, so hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**If you guys get confused, everything will be explained in the NEXT chapter...but for now...TRY to keep up, k?**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ian?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

He sighed and swallowed hard.

"We need to talk." he answered blankly.

I let out a humorless chuckle.

"Are you serious right now? You break my heart, get some girl knocked up, don't have the decency to tell me that it was my boyfriends ex-girlfriend. I end up getting my heart broken again because she LIED to him and told him that Angela was his, so he tries to do the right thing and gives THEM his undivided attention...but that just made the both of us miserable...so, Ian, give me ONE good reason why I should even be giving you the time of day right now, when all you've done is make my life a living hell." I challenged with a hard glare.

He sighed again.

"Because Angela isn't my daughter." he said quietly.

Everyone behind me gasped, and I swear I heard Mark growling...My eyebrows furrowed, but then I scoffed and shook my head not believing him.

"How is that possible, she looks EXACTLY like you?" I asked him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, all I'm asking for, is 10 minutes. 20 tops. Please, Lynnie." he begged.

I closed my eyes, trying to comprehend what was even going on...

"You've got 15. Let's go." I said not even looking back at my audience.

Before we entered the woods however, I remembered my vow to Mark.

"We can't go in there." I dictated.

He looked at me confused before sighing and nodding. He took a seat on a big stone boulder while I stood against a tree.

"I'm sorry, Lynnie." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a little late for that, but for what it's worth. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, Ian." I admitted. And it was true. I couldn't ever forget the heartache he caused me...but Mark had healed my heart, even if he'd broken it himself as well...

He swallowed hard.

"So...if Angela isn't yours...whos is she?" I wondered.

He looked at me as if he were haunted by the words he was about to say to me.

"She's Damon Mikaelson's daughter..."

My whole world was suddenly spinning. Damon? But...I'd killed him...hadn't I? Horrid images of that terrible traumatic night from 15 years ago came back into my mind, instantly making me flinch and raise the hair on my arm.

How was he alive? And worst of all...how the hell did he end up with Sara?

"But I-. I ki-.."

"No..." he said smiling slightly.

"You didn't kill him. Lynnie there's something that I never told you..but you need to know..."

I cocked my head to the side interested in what he had to say. Whether or not I wanted to hear it, I thought it best if I did.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Damon Mikaelson is also...MY father."

My jaw dropped in shock. Father? Why hadn't he told me this?

"Ian, what the hell are you talking about? Damon never had any children. Wait, woah woah woah woah...START OVER. I'm completely confused right now." I said letting out shaky breaths while flinging my hands up in disarray.

He picked up a flower from the ground and looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes suddenly glazed over, as if he was going into deep thought...or rather...memories.

"Damon Mikaelson was...in simple terms...a playboy. He slept with a lot of women, and...one of them was Helen Lockwood. My mother. She married Gerald Forbes after I was conceived, and I always believed that HE was my father. 10 months ago...I learned the truth. I hunted Damon down, and found out that he'd been in Minneapolis under the alias Victor Hale. That's how I got my job. He had a girlfriend named Sara Chirie who happened to be married to a man named Mark Calaway who worked with the WWE, although she'd promised him that she'd divorce him. Unfortunately, Mark had found out about the affair before she could...so...you know how that went down. After that, Damon's incessant and obsessive love for her caused him to be blind, and she bled him out dry with his money."

"And that's why she came to Mark, wasn't it? To pretended that Angela was his daughter? All for money..." I interrupted in disbelief. It was all making sense to me now...kind of.

Money really did make people do stupid things nowadays.

I nodded at him to continue as I crossed my arms. But he didn't...instead, he looked into my eyes and I saw guilt written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry for what my father did to you, Lynnie...I'm so sorry..." he said. I was utterly surprised when he started to shed tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with teary eyes and a thick voice.

"To protect you." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

He suddenly groaned in frustration.

"Oh, DON'T YOU GET IT?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? That night that I broke up with you, I told you it was because I got some girl pregnant. Lynnie, I just told you Damon is Angela's father...not me! And isn't it kind of coincidental that I broke up with you RIGHT after I got the job in Minneapolis? Damon found out about you Lynnie! He KNEW that you were my girlfriend! So let me ask you this...if you found out where the person who almost killed you was...wouldn't your ultimate motive be to hunt them down and get your revenge? Being Damon Mikaelson, of course it'd be 10 times worse!"

I shook my head, not understanding. Ignoring his question that had sent chills down his spine.

"What are you saying Ian?"

He suddenly stood up and walked over to my and cupped my face in his hand, surprising me once again. He deep blue eyes were boring themselves into mine...and I became instantly mesmerized...I couldn't breathe...I couldn't think...I couldn't feel...

"What I'm saying, Lynnie...is that I didn't break up with you because we never had sex...I didn't break up with you because I cheated on you...or because I got some girl pregnant...I broke up with you to save your life..."

* * *

**Uh oh...trouble in paradise? :) What will Evie do now that she realizes Ian's the GOOD guy?! (Or IS he?!) ;) ;) BTW is ANYONE confused? Or is everyone understanding it so far? Lemme know, k?  
**

**Sorry to leave ya'll with a cliff hanger...  
**

**Keep dem reviews comin' k? I really need them for support and motivation!  
**


	8. I'll See You Back In Houston

**I'm back guys! Sorry I've been gone for awhile, I hope this chapter suffices for now! :) Thanks for reading! Love you all. *hugs and kisses***

* * *

"Lynnie, you have to come with me." Ian pleaded.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to look back at him, "Why? There's no reason for me to run from him anymore. Ian I work in a WRESTLING industry...and I have a fiance and a whole bunch of friends who can protect me from him. Do you really think he would be stupid enough to try something?" I informed him, dismissing the fact that I had just referred to Mark as my fiance...well...there was my answer.

He sighed and nodded his head, "He did 2 ½ months ago."

I raised eye eyebrow, "What do you mea-...oh my God...HE set of the bomb?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was there with him...I never meant for it to get that far and I'm SO sorry it did Lynnie. But there was nothing I could have done."

"NOTHING you could have done?! Ian, he could have KILLED MARK! I had to fall willingly just to save his life!" I yelled.

"I know Lynnie." he responded quietly.

"How?" I asked.

He looked up at me and offered a small smile which I didn't return, "Who do you think was the "friend that owed you a favor?"

I was pretty sure that my face completely went blank at this new information.

"You were the one who saved me?"

"I owed that much to you. When Damon set off the bomb, I thought that it had for sure killed you or something...but with any ounce of hope that you were alive, I checked the bottom of the cliff...and there you were. Barely alive laying in a field of grass."

I couldn't respond to that...I just couldn't...

"Lynnie...please...come with me." he pleaded again.

"I can't...just leave my friends and Mark like that, Ian."

He seemed to stare right through me, before suddenly coming up extremely close to me. He put his hand on my cheek, and I involuntarily shivered...my heart was pounding and my blood was rushing double time to my brain.

"You still have feelings for me." he said in disbelief, obviously sensing my reactions.

Somewhere deep inside me I wanted to scream and shout at him, denying his accusation...but it's like the words were lodged in my throat. Suddenly, all of the wonderful memories he and I shared came crashing down on me, nearly bringing me to my knees. I looked up at him feeling lost as hell. But what he did next was not what I expected...before I could protest, he pressed his lips against mine...

I closed my eyes, completely forgetting about the world for two seconds before I found the will to pull back.

"Ian, stop." I whispered as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

I stepped away and looked at him, my breath staggered.

"I can't...I..I have to go."

"Lynnie, wait." he said, grabbing my hand.

I didn't meet his eyes. I couldn't.

"I never stopped loving you." he said softly, with that same tone of voice that I fell madly in love with just 7 years ago...

"Goodbye, Ian." was all I could say.

I walked the long path back to the house, not daring to look back. Holding in the tears that so desperately wanted to fall was as hard as smiling at a funeral. I quietly made my way into the house, and as I was walking up the stairs, I thought about Mark. What was I going to tell him?

I opened the bedroom door, and to my shock, he was packing his suitcase.

"Mark, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

He scoffed, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing. I'm going back to Houston." he said rather harshly.

"What? Why?"

He snapped his head at me, and I stumbled back. He had a look of pure rage on his face, and I had never seen it before...

"You're really going to ask me that after I just caught you lip-locking with your ex? Tell me you're not that stupid, Evelyn."

The fact that he called me by my first real name, broke my heart enough, but it also broke my heart that he saw Ian and I kiss...I didn't even hear him behind us...

"Mark, I can explain." I said quietly.

He laughed darkly at me before looking at me with his dialated eyes, "You know somethin' Evie? Sara said the exact same thing to me."

My eyes narrowed in anger, "DON'T compare me to Sara, Mark! I'm NOTHING like her! Sara didn't fall off of a cliff just to save your life. I DID! Sara didn't dream about you night after night when she was in a coma. I DID!"

I took a deep breath before I continued, "...Why do you always compare me to her?"

I stopped myself as I saw Mark's eyes soften up in the slightest hint. I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What is it going to take for you to believe that I won't ever hurt you like Sara did? I love YOU Mark...and ONLY you."

He let out a breath, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

His unexpected question made me take a step back. I was floored...Once again...I felt lost. I was sure my eyes had that innocent child like, curious look in them.

"I...I don't know what I feel." I said in a helpless voice.

When he didn't say anything I proceeded, "Mark, I just got you back...Please don't leave..." I begged.

He sighed, "Look, I'm not leaving you, alright? I told you that no matter what happened this week, we would handle together...and we will. I just...I just need some time to think. And apparently, you do to."

It hurt like getting hit with a brick to say this...but I did.

I looked down at my feet, "...I understand." I whispered.

He walked over to me with his suitcase and planted a soft kiss on my forehead which I leaned into.

As he walked away, I decided to call out, "Mark...if it makes things any better? Ian isn't Angela's father. Damon Mikaelson is."

He stopped in his tracks before looking out the door with a blank face.

"I'll see you back in Houston."

* * *

**I couldn't leave you faithful readers completely heartbroken, now could I? ;) I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon!...Hopefully. ;)**


	9. Nightmare Becomes Reality

**I guess "I'm sorry" is beyond us by now guys. For anyone who is still being a faithful reader to this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. :) My plan is to be back soon! I hope this satisfies you until my next update.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Spending the night not wrapped up in Mark's arms was probably one of the most painful experiences I had to endure. I wasn't able to feel his warmth...I wasn't able to smell his cologne...Hear his soft breathing in my ear...Feel his heartbeat...

It was hard explaining to everyone why he had left, and Stephanie was the one that took me aside.

"Girl, Christmas is two days away from now...and you're not going to spend it with your man?" she asked incredulously.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know Steph, okay? I wanted to go back to Houston with him last night, but he said he needed space."

"But WHY though?" she asked persistently.

Not holding back a single detail, I replayed the list of events from last night and needless to say, she was shocked.

"Well, I can definitely see why you're conflicted...but that's no reason to spend Christmas day without your lover. Surely even Mark knows that?"

"I would hope so...but Steph...I...I wasn't able to answer his question...about me still having feelings for Ian."

"Well...DO you Evie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I ran both my hands over my face and groaned in frustration, "I don't KNOW! All I know is that Ian never betrayed me. He protected me and risked his own life JUST to keep me safe."

"...But he still lied to you, Evie." she pointed out quietly.

"I know...I just...it scared me...when he kissed me...for two whole seconds, I forgot about Mark, Stephanie. I FORGOT about MARK."

"Evie, he caught you off guard! It was the middle of the night, you find out that the man who you thought killed is alive, that HE'S truly Angela's father, and that he's the one that tried to kill you! If anything, it's IAN'S fault for taking advantage of you in such a vulnerable state!"

I sighed and took a seat on the front foor step.

"I need him Steph...I can't live without Mark." I whispered while staring at the ground.

Although I couldn't see her, I already knew that a small smile spread across her lips.

"Then go after him, sweetie."

I looked at her and smiled. I gave her a hug of thanks before running upstairs to pack my bags.

After saying my goodbyes, Steph had Paul take me to the airport.

"So...are you ready for this?" he asked me with a smirk?

I smiled at him and said, "I think so."

For a few minutes, we were surrounded by comfortable silence until I decided to pipe up.

"...He proposed to me, Paul."

I looked at his face which was scrunched in thought.

"What did you say?" he asked interested.

"I didn't have a chance to answer...he was proposing when you came to us to tell me that Ian was here." I explained.

He shut his eyes closed in embarrassment, "Ah, shit Evie, I'm sorry...I didn't know...I would have never-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Yes, but even if that's the case. If Mark is in the mood to talk, he's going to want an answer. And soon." he said seriously.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I figured. That's why I want to go home. I have a feeling he's ready to talk."

And I sincerely hoped my intuition wasn't wrong.

**Back In Houston**

In my heart, I knew I had made the right choice to come back home to Mark. But there was a small part inside of me that told me something was wrong...and I would soon find out why.

The long drive from the airport to the house was excruciatingly long But soon enough, I saw the turn to the drive.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw the scene awaiting me...

Tons of cops and an ambulance were right at my front door step, and I couldn't get out of the car quickly enough when I saw them carry an unusually long stretcher outside of the house. I quickly ran over the medics, fearing the worse, and upon seeing enough blood to last a life time...my worst fear came true.

...The person on the stretcher was Mark.


	10. Miss Me, Cupcake?

**Hey guys! :) I'm back! Good news, I already have the last chapter for this story written! There should only be a few more before it officially ends! I'm sorry for taking forever in updating, but for all my faithful readers out there, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_Previously: "The person on the stretcher was Mark."_

Quickly, I ran to the stretcher, but I couldn't even get a good look at what was wrong with Mark. A medic stopped me.

"Ma'am you'll have to step back."

"What happened?!" I asked him.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, you're going to have to step back. You can't ride with us. If you'd like to come to the hospital, you'll have to drive yourself." he said firmly.

"Why?! What happened to him?!" I asked more frantically now. I couldn't even see him!

He sighed and looked at me sympathetically, "He was stabbed, ma'am. And he's unresponsive. The fastest way for us to save him is if we get him to the hospital RIGHT now. So please, move aside and let us do our job."

The word "stabbed" was still ringing through my ears like someone with a megaphone screaming at me. My breath staggered as I stumbled back uneasily...Who would stab Mark?

"No..." I whispered as they drove away.

I found myself pacing back and forth, with no plan on stopping. A million thoughts running through my head...1. Who the hell would stab Mark? 2. Was the man bigger than Mark, since he's the one that got stabbed? 3. Dare I go inside the house?

As tears streamed down my face, I slowly made my way into the house, and immediately I knew something was wrong. Nothing was destroyed or even damaged...Hell, it didn't even look like anything was stolen. So what the hell happened?

I went to our bedroom and took a look around. Same thing as the living room and kitchen. Spotless..Almost TOO spotless...

As I was searching for my keys to head to the hospital, and stop torturing myself with these questions, my phone rang. I wiped my tears away and sniffled back before I said, "Hello?" with a groggy voice.

"Miss me, cupcake?" said a scratchy voice that I knew all to well...

Then it dawned on me.

"Damon." I growled.

He chuckled on the other side, "Back from the dead, angel."

A look of anger flashed across my face, "Don't call me that. What the hell did you do to Mark?"

Even though there were a million other things I wanted to say to him...it was the first that came to mind.

"Mmmm, that's for me to know and for you to find out, later. But I can tell you this much. If you ever want to see your precious little boytoy again, meet me." he said. I could hear the evil demonic smile playing on his lips.

"Meet you where?" I asked already grabbing my car keys.

A tense moment passed. "At our little shack."

A sharp breath of air left my mouth, and I froze in my tracks.

"Problem?" he asked almost cockily, as if he knew he would arise this kind of reaction from me.

"No. I'm not going there, Damon." I said firmly.

"Oh, but I think you are." he stopped me, suddenly intriguing me.

"Really, now?" I sighed almost bored. I had to make him know that he wasn't winning this game.

He chucked again. "Yes. Oh, Evelyn? Someone wants to say hello to you."

I cocked my head to the side and took a step forward, as I heard him walking towards someone.

"EMIE! MOMT MISSEN MOO MIM! (EVIE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!)," I heard a man scream into the receiver.

Ian...

My heartbeat began to accelerate, "Seriously, Damon? Your own son?" I asked with pure shock lacing through my voice.

"I heard about the little pow wow you guys had at the McMahon-Levesque Mansion. So Evelyn, it's up to you. Go and be with the man who loves you...or come and rescue the man who never stopped. Your choice, cupcake. Meet me here in an hour, or I'll know you've made the decision to be with Mark."

I rubbed a hand over my face and snapped my phone shut.

What was I going to do?

**What do YOU guys think she's going to do?! Until next time...**


End file.
